Leave A Trail
by Shiyo-Sama
Summary: She was told she was going to be taken away. She told she was going to become L's successor. She was told she probably wouldn't see her father again. But she made a promise. She intends on keeping it.
1. Prologue: Reasons

Leave a Trail

Prologue - Reasons

January 5th, 1999

A young red haired girl stared out of her window. She saw her father outside, who was yelling. He was yelling at another man, he wore a black hat and a suit. He stood straight, wore glasses and had a white moustache. He looked like a nice man, the young one didn't understand why her delightful father was yelling at him.

The young girl looked around her room. There was a bed with no covers, her older sisters. Her sister had been gone for a month. The young girl had no idea where she was. The girl was just three years old, and had a mind of a six year old. She was very smart for her age.

Her name was Carlyn. She was named by her father..."Carlyn" was her mothers last word. Her father had mental disabilities, but they got on well. Carlyn's father loved her so much. He was like a five year old girl, and Carlyn was his doll. He loved to hug her, and considered her his best friend.

Carlyn got off of her bed, and walked to her book case. She grabbed a box, and opened it. Inside of it was a few lollipops. She took a cherry one and put it into her mouth.

She walked down the stairs of her house. It was a normal, pretty house. It was in the suburbs, and when she was looking outside she could see her neighbours were concerned.

Carlyn reached up and opened her front door.

"Daddy." She spoke. She was ignored. "Daddy." She said louder. Her father and the man turned their heads to her. "Why are you yelling?" she asked.

"Honey..." Her father whimpered, turning back to the man. "You can't take her. Don't you dare." He sounded angry, but there was a deep sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry, but you are unfit to take care of her. You cannot get a job, and soon you will not be able to keep your house or feed her." The man told Carlyn's father.

Carlyn knew what was going on now. She was going to be taken to an orphanage. She wouldn't see her father again. "Sir..." Hide walked towards her father and the man. "I do not want to be taken away. I love my daddy." A tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry young lady. It's all for the best. If you would, could you please get into the back of the car? I'll be taking you to a nice orphanage." The man smiled half heartedly. "My name is Watari, and I'll be helping you in the orphanage. You're becoming L's successor."

"L...as in the detective?" Hide put the tip of her index finger to her lips. She was wearing a light blue shirt, with black leggings. She had her shoes on, black and white sneakers. She was small, and went up to Watari's knee. Carlyn shook it off. "I don't want to leave my daddy." Carlyn grabbed onto her father's leg.

Her father sighed, and picked her up. He put her in the backseat of the car. "Carlyn, I love you. I always will, and as soon as you turn eighteen, I will track you down...

"Promise you'll leave a Trail..."


	2. 1 Journey

Leave a Trail chapter one

Journey

The car was silent. The atmosphere was uncomfortable. Carlyn was annoyed. She missed her dad already. And she was annoyed at the ridiculous amount of time she'd be spending in the car with the man who took her away from her father. From Ireland all the way to England. She sighed.

She was sitting in the backseat, the same cherry lollipop in her mouth. She winced; it was stuffy in the car.

"May I open the window a little?" Carlyn asked politely, despite the rage inside.

"Yes, there is a button under the door handle." Watari replied.

Carlyn pressed the button, and watched it roll down half of the way. She was sitting in a car seat, and she put her hand out of the window, feeling the wind dodge in and out of her fingers. She didn't want to go to an orphanage. Even if she was L's newest successor. She didn't care. She just wanted her father.

Like any three year old girl did. She already missed her dad.

"Do I have to be L's successor?" Carlyn asked.

Watari chuckled. "Most children are very excited to have an opportunity like this."

"I don't care."Carlyn was silent for a minute or two. "How long will this car ride take?"

"A few more hours."

More silence. For about ten minutes this time. Carlyn looked out of the window, and bit down on her lollipop. She scanned the cars as they drove by Watari's fine black car.

Carlyn smiled, seeing a cute dog in one of the cars, one of its paws were on the window of the car, and it's tongue was out. It looked very happy.

Then Carlyn saw a different car. She leaned forward and hit Watari's shoulder lightly.

"Yellow car no git backs." She smiled.

Watari sighed, he'd had enough of this with Mello and Matt. He chuckled half heartedly. Now there was three of them...he knew that Carlyn would get on well at Wammy's.

"What are the other kids like at the orphanage?"

"They're very nice, and smart." Watari replied. "They all gave each other nick names. I wonder what they'll give you."

Carlyn looked around the car. She saw a toy. It was a small, colourful lego robot. And a wrapper from a chocolate bar. She wondered what they were doing there. Well, he was running an orphanage...who knows what will happen?

The only experience Carlyn had ever had with orphanages was seeing "Annie" with her sisters.

Her sisters. Where were they? _Oh. They're probably at an orphanage too..._ Carlyn sighed.

"What's L like?" she asked.

"He's quite quiet. But I see you like lollipops? There will be no trouble finding any around him, then. He has a bit of a sweet tooth." Watari smirked.

"Do you think people will like me there?"

"You seem like a nice girl. I think people will like you." Watari smiled politely. Carlyn sighed and looked out of the window again. Her hand was still out the small gap she had made. She felt something hit against her hand. It was starting to rain.

Carlyn closed the window, and sighed once again. She clasped her hands together and played with her fingers. She was bored already. She had no idea what to do for the next few hours. Oh wait, she did know. She was going to sit in a car.

Carlyn yawned. She was pretty tired. But she didn't want to sleep in front of a stranger. She hated doing that.

But, she was going to an orphanage. If she shared a room, she'd be doing that every night.

She'd just have to get over her little fear...She closed her eyes, and let her head rest against the side of the car seat.

As she was about to fall asleep...Bump!

"Sorry." Watari said. They'd just hit a large pothole, and Carlyn jumped, hitting her head off of the windo.

"Ouch..." Carlyn rubbed her head. "It's 'kay." She said. She was still too tired, despite the large bump. She put her head back on the side of the car seat, and closed her eyes again. Watari had his window open still, so Carlyn could hear the wind brushing harshly against the car.

And the rain had gotten heavy. It was batting against the window, and it was getting harder for Carlyn to sleep. But she eventually did.

And luckily enough, her nap took a few hours.

"Carlyn." Watari said, opening the door of his car.

Carlyn opened her eyes, and stretched her arms, yawning.

She looked out to see huge gates, it was still raining heavily. Behind the huge gates was a house.

"Welcome to Wammy's house."

**A/N: Yayyy! Trail is Carlyn btw. She doesn't have her Wammy name yet.**

**And I know at the end of the prologue I called her Hide. Hide was her original name, but I changed it to an Irish name because she is Irish. So sorry for any confusion. Read on, friends!**

**Reviews= Love**

**Love= Inspiration**

**Inspiration= Faster uploads and better chapters **


	3. 2 Arrival

Leave a Trail Chapter 2

-Arrival

The raven haired sixteen year old walked into the kitchen, paying no attention to the screaming children running past him. His feet padded against the clean wooden floor, and he reached up to one of the higher cupboards. He grabbed out a packet of candy strawberries.

He smiled down lightly at them, and made his way back to his room. On his way, he saw Watari, who stopped the sixteen year old.

"L." He started. "your new successor is here." He bowed his head lightly.

"Thank you, Watari." L said, putting a bit of strawberry candy in his mouth. L continued walking, and made his way past the lounge.

There, on a couch, he saw a small girl. She had read hair, dark green eyes, and she was soaked. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed. She had a white lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth.

_My new successor...I'm not doing anything now, I could introduce myself. _L thought. But, he wasn't very good with social interactions. He stood still, holding the packet of candy, his thoughts arguing with himself.

Then one side one. He walked over to the soaked girl, and sat down in an unusual way, his knees against his chest, and hands on his knee caps. The girl looked up to him. Once comfy, L looked down to her too,.

"Hello." He said simply. "I am L."

The girl looked up at him again, thinking intensely. _Everyone has a nick name, I may as well give myself one...my name is from the last word my mom said, so I could use that with my dad. What was the last word he said to me again? Oh yeah._

"I'm Trail. I just arrived."

"Welcome. I hope you like it here." L murmured. There was silence for about a minute. "I take it you haven't met anyone your age yet?"

Trail shook her head.

"Would you like to? I know some people around your age." L didn't know how to hold a conversation, so he might as well get the help of a few friends.

"Okay." Trail said. She and L hopped off the couch and walked down the hall quietly. Wammy's house was large, and it took about three minutes to get to L's friends room.

The halls contained more loud, running, laughing children. Some stop and stared at L, he rarely came out of his room. Mainly for sweets or to fix the internet if it went off. Every single one of the kids were L's successor, and most of them wanted to be just like him.

There were a few large windows in the halls, and it was easy to see it was still raining heavily. It was dark outside, but it was only 4pm. The halls were illuminated by large lights on the ceiling. It was January, and it was still winter. The constant snow had stopped, and it was slowly easing into spring. Finally.

Most of the kids were fed up of staying indoors all day due to the weather, and frankly, L was fed up of them staring, pushing and screaming at him all day. It was annoying as hell. L just hoped that Trail wouldn't be as annoying as everyone else.

L looked down. Then down a little more. Trail was short, and she was still soaked. L patted her shoulder, and walked on the other side. Trail wondered why he did this, then looked at the wall on her side. She was now next to the long radiator that stretched down the hall way.

At last the two were out of the hallway. They walked into a small room with four doors, five if you counted the one L and Trail just walked in. Each of the doors had a small window. Through the first two windows, there you could see blue. These were the boys' corridors. In the next two, there was a light pink with a wooden floor. This was the girls' corridors. L lead Trail through the first door into the first boys' corridor. There were more loud children, but the vast majority were boys. There were a few girls playing happily with the boys, Trail saw two older children who looked about eleven holding hands. A petite blonde girl and a slightly taller boy with brown hair.

Finally, at the end of the corridor, there were two rooms opposite each other. Both rooms were closed, and there were no kids around this bit. L knocked on the door on the left.

Seconds after a boy answered. He was taller than Trail, but he was five, he was obviously smaller than L. His hair was bleach white, and his skin was slightly darker. Like L's, his eyes were darkly rimmed. His shirt was white, and a little too big for him. He wore very light blue trousers, also a little too big for him, and it was easy to see his white socks that seemed to fit him well.

"Hi L." The boy looked up to his mentor, then down to Trail. "Who's that?"

"This is Trail. She's new here and she doesn't know anyone." L told him. "Trail, this is Near."

"Hi." Trail smiled.

"You're soaking wet." Near pointed out.

"It was raining heavily when I arrived." Trail sighed. "And I've only been here for ten minutes."

"Oh." Near said. "Well it's nice to meet you." Near gestured to Trail and L to come in, but L refused.

"I'm going to go back to my room and do some more cases. Why don't you two...hang out..." L suggested.

"Sure."

"Sounds fun." Trail smiled, walking into Nears room. The room was rather small, it had one tidy bed, a desk with a white laptop on top of it, a swivel chair, a chest of drawers and a book case. Sprawled across the floor were many toys. Lego, robots, and transformer toys. The majority of the room was white.

Fun.

**A/N: I know it was a bad way to end, but I R tired, and I really wanted the chapter to have exactly 1000 words. Yeah.**

** But I'll try to upload tomorrow. Warning: Rating may go up for 7 year olds Matt and Mello singing "I touch myself". I listened to the song today, and imagined them singing, and laughed. **

** Oh, and on the last chapter, Trail/Carlyn says "yellow car no GIT backs". It's meant to be no hit backs. But C'MON! She's 3, she's allowed to have some talking mistakes! RIGHT! RIIIIGHT! /3**


	4. 3 New Friends

Leave a Trail chapter 3

New Friends

Near led Trail into the room, and pointed out where the heater was. Trail walked to it, and sat next to it, crossing her legs as she did on the couch. She felt the heater with her small hand, and noted the excellent temperature. Near brought some of his toys over to where Trail was sitting, and sat next to her. He hugged his right knee, while is left knee rested on the ground. He passed Trail at couple of toys, but kept the majority around him. Trail picked one up and examined it carefully.

It was a dark, purple, small robot, with a few small bulbs. Trail pressed a button, and the lights flashed different colours, while the robot it's self made some whooshing noises.

"Oops, sorry." Trail laughed. Near smiled.

"It's okay." Near chuckled. Near continued to inform Trail about the game he had been playing with the toys, and Trail smiled, it looked like she was actually having a good time.

Then there was a large knock at the door.

It wasn't a knock, actually. Someone was banging on the door. "Near! Open up!" a tough voice said. Trail stared up at the door with a confused look on her face. She looked over to Near.

"It's Mello..." Near said, getting up. He walked to the door, and reached up slightly. He pulled down the handle, and opened the door. Two boys stood in front of Near. One had blonde hair, fair skin, and was wearing a black hoodie. He was also wearing beige baggy shorts.

The boy beside the blonde one had red hair, entwined in his red hair was goggles, in which were green. He was wearing a long sleeved black and white shirt. He was wearing dark jeans, and he wasn't wearing shoes. Just white ankle socks, as was the blonde kid.

"L told us that there's a new kid with you, and Matt..." the blonde boy, who appeared to be Mello gave Matt daggers. "wanted to meet her."

Near turned round to Trail, how bounced up, gave herself a small shake, and made her way to the door. She looked up to the two boys. They looked to be seven.

"Hi!" Trail smiled.

"Hello!" Matt smiled back. "I'm Matt, and this is Mello."

"Hm." Mello muttered.

"..." Trail waved to the older blonde boy politely.

"So are you gonna invite us inside? This hall is cold." Mello said coldly.

Near sighed, a look of annoyance came across his cute face. He opened the door wider for the two seven year olds to come in, which they did. Mello jumped onto the bed, and lay down. Matt walked to Nears' swivel chair, and began spinning around. From his pocket, he brought out a game boy, and the small device started making noises as he started playing it.

Near and Trail continued their game in silence, just moving the figures around, and sometimes making them have a little interaction with other toys.

Then there was a cracking noise. Trail looked up to Mello. He took a piece of half wrapped chocolate away from his mouth. Trail noted this, and rest against the heater again. She sighed happily. Her clothes were finally drying. And the water that was left was warm. Trail felt very comfortable.

Mello sat up on Nears' bed. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you play toys with us?" Trail suggested.

Nears' eyes widened, and he looked up to Trail. "Why!" he mouthed.

Trail merely shrugged. Mello come over and sat down next to the younger kids. Near sighed and passed him a toy.

"'Bout time I had the privilege of playing toys with Near!" He scoffed. Matt laughed. Mello looked at the toy he had been given. "Do you have any blonde toys?"

"Of course..." Near stood up, and walked to his toy box. He grabbed out a smaller box with Mario characters in it. Matt gave it to Near a couple of Christmas's ago. Near dug inside the box, and passed Mello the toy. Mello was unaware of this, and Princess Peach hit him on the head.

"Damn it, Near." Mello said, looking at the toy.

"Language. We're trying to be a good example to the new kid." Matt pointed to Trail.

"We are?" Mello muttered, pretending the Princess Peach and the masculine toy kiss.

"By the way." Trail started. "New kid has a name." She had forgotten she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Trail."

"Cool." Matt smiled down to the young girl.

"Is Matt your real name?" Trail asked.

"No."

"What is your real name?"

"I'll never say it aloud. Ever." Matt went back to playing his game.

Trail looked back down to her toys. She put her hand behind her and felt what she could of her back. Her back was completely dry. She smiled to herself.

"You have a cute accent." Mello said.

_Oh my gosh. He's capable of a compliment._ Trail thought. "I'm Irish." She informed Mello.

"Really." Mello placed the Princess Peach on top of his head. This made Trail giggle.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Near pointed out. Mello shot him daggers.

"Be quiet." Mello instructed coldly.

"Why do you not like each other?" Trail asked, putting the tip of her index finger to her lips.

"Because I'm better than him." Near smiled triumphantly.

For a good half of ten minutes, Near and Mello were in an "are too vs. Are not fight". Trail watched, giggling every now and then.

**A/N: I wanna see if I make Trail really cute Taylor will EXPLODE! Because that'd be awesome. I wouldn't get hit every five fecking seconds.**

**Sorry it's late /3**

**Forgive me 3**

**Getting death note volume two tomorrow 3 =D!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews=Love**

**Love= inspiration**

**Inspiration= better chapters**

**Better chapters =reviews**

**And you get it! **


	5. 4 Adjusting

Leave a Trail Chapter 4

Adjusting

Trail sat on her new bed, looking around her new bedroom. It was the same size of Nears, a small square in the large house. In the room, was a book case, a desk, a laptop, a swivel chair, a wardrobe and of course, the bed she sat on.

Matt and Mello had shown her the kitchen when they got hungry, Near not being hungry stayed in his room. So at the moment, in the drawer of her desk, there were five lollipops, and one in her mouth.

Trail wondered what time it was. She looked around the room; No clock. There was one window though, but all that told Trail was that it was dark outside. It was winter, maybe it was 5pm? Mello had told her that the kids just grab themselves dinner, and some cooked food would be left out on the dining room table.

_Nah..._ Trail though, examining her lollipop. _From now on, I will live lollipops_. Ah, the thoughts of a three year old. Trail hopped off her bed, and walked to her desk. She looked at the new laptop she had received. L had told her she'd get one so she could solve cases. _But I'm only three, how can I be a detective?_ L had also told her, she'd only receive minor cases for practise.

Trail sat up on the swivel chair, and crossed her legs, she held her ankles with her left hand, while she turned on the laptop with her right. Once the laptop had loaded, she saw she had a few icons on her laptop. Phone, email, internet, and note pad. She looked around the computer, and saw a small microphone.

Trail opened up her email, and saw an email. It was entitled "Welcome to Wammy's House". Trail reluctantly opened it, and read it. It was nothing special. A simple map of the building, a class schedule, and of course, "We hope you enjoy your time here". Trail looked at the sender. It was from Rodger. _Who's Rodger?_

Trail looked through the rest of the window. No more emails. Nothing to do.

_Knock knock!_

Trails' head snapped round to her door. She hopped off the chair, and walked over to it. She reached up for the door, and opened it.

It was Matt and Mello.

_What a surprise._

"Hi Matt. Hi Mello." Trail greeted the two. "What brings you to this side of the woods?"

"L's in Nears room, we thought we'd come get you, newbie." Mello teased.

"Ha." Trail laughed. She stepped out of her room, and closed her door. The three made their way to Nears room to see L. Trail still had her lollipop in her mouth, it was getting very small.

At last outside Nears' room, Mello just opened the door, and walked in like he owned it. Near sighed, and looked down to his toys at the sight of the blonde boy. L was sitting on Nears' swivel chair in his unusual crouch. He turned his head to the now opened door, which Trail was about to close.

"Hello, children." L said, turning back round to Nears' computer. He appeared to be playing chess online.

Mello and Matt murmured a hello. "Hi." Trail said. She walked over to Near, and sat next to him. Near was playing with a colourful robot. There were a few tiny bulbs, and some of them were flashing blue and red. "Hi, to you too." Trail said to Near this time.

"Hi." Near gave Trail something that looked like a small smile. It was very cute, then again, all five year olds are cute.

Trail smiled back at him.

_Crack_

Trail took the white lollipop stick from her mouth, and swallowed the small pieces of candy.

**A/N: SHORT!**

**But! I haven't updated in ages, and I have writers block. It is horrible. **** So, sorry gaiz. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^_^**


	6. 5 first time for everything

Leave a Trail chapter 5

-First time for everything

Once again, Trail was sat upon her bed. There were a few differences this time. A morning light shone throw her curtains, and her bed was a mess. She'd been restless last night, she had barley slept. It was too quiet. She'd normally hear her dad downstairs playing games, loud enough so Trail could hear it, but quiet enough that it didn't distract her from sleep.

Trail hopped off her bed, and walked over to her desk. She opened the middle drawer on the right side, and took out a cherry lollipop. She smiled as she unwrapped it. She looked up to her laptop, and decided to check her mail.

She climbed up on her chair and crossed her legs as usual. She put the lollipop in her mouth, as she opened the laptop and opened her email.

Two emails. _Boy am I getting popular._ She thought. One was from Mello. It was entitled "Hilarious Pics". _I can look at those later..._ Trail thought. She looked at the other one. From Watari. "Your first case".

"What!" Trail yells to no one in particular. She looks around her room, just making sure that no one's there. Trail looks at the title for a few moments, and thinks about opening Mello's email first, just to calm her down. _No...It could be important? I can't waste time..._

She opened the file, to see a lot of words and a couple of pictures. Below the information there was a newspaper article, with some of the same pictures. Trail began reading the document.

_A missing person._ Trail told herself. She looked at the date on the news paper article. Two days ago.

"I better get working." Trail smiled to herself as she opens the notepad. The victims name was... Elizabeth Williams. She wrote the name, and some other details about the girl. She opened the internet, maybe Williams had some social networking websites? She remembered her father had a website called "facebook". So Trail searched her name.

A few items came up, her own facebook page, and some of her friends where she had been mentioned. Trail clicked the facebook page, and wrote down all the information that she could get. She confirmed where she lived, she confirmed what she did on weekends, and she confirmed her age. She was only fifteen.

It had still not been decided- had she run away or had she been kidnapped? _Looks like it's time to give Mr and Mrs Williams a call..._ Trail looked around the email, and at the bottom found a list of reliable contacts. There was her home phone, her father's personal phone, and her mother's too. _Well, mother's are more sad in cases like these..._

Trail opened up the phone option, but it turned out she had to use a synthetic voice. Trail read some instructions, tested out a few voices, and decided on one. She looked up the number on the contact sheet, typed it in, and pressed call. She pulled the microphone forward, and took the lollipop from her mouth.

"H-hello?" a shaky woman's voice asked.

"Hello, Mrs Williams?" Trail greeted her sympathetically.

"Yes, who is this?" Mrs Williams said.

"I am Trail, a detective currently working the Elizabeth Williams case. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions to help me locate your daughter." Trail informed the woman. It felt weird, she was three years old! Well, the synthetic voice made her sound somewhat older.

"Really? You sound a little young...and synthetic?"

_Darn._ "The voice...uh..takes away ten years." Trail improvised.

"So what age are you really?"

_Ten years! So I'm negative seven!_ Trail scolded herself. _Should I lie? She probably won't want a three year old working on her daughters case...I'll just tell the truth...I am L's successor anyway...ugh... _"I'm three."

"Three!" Mrs Williams exclaimed. "You're a little young to be a detective! Is this a joke! My daughter is _missing! _I'm very upset right now!"

"Mrs Williams, I can assure you, this is no joke. Have you heard of the legendary detective L?" There was a brief pause. "I am his successor. I was assigned to this case today."

Another pause, but this time longer.

"You can trust me."

One more pause. "Fine. As long as I know where my daughter is. Will you have any help during the case?"

"I will ask for the assistance of L and his other successors when needed." Trail told her. "Now, can I please ask you some questions now?"

"Yes." Mrs Williams voice was still shaky. "Ask away."

"Has your daughter been acting strange or differently before disappearing?"

"Yes..." Mrs Williams sighed. "She recently got a new boyfriend, but she was acting normally for a while, then her boyfriend started keeping her out late. Her father was very, very worried. Then, for two days before she went missing, she was acting very nervous. She didn't go out, and she kept looking at me with a worried expression..." It sounded like she was about to start crying.

_Boyfriend? Maybe he asked her to run away with him..._ Trail pondered. She typed down the information she had received

"Thank you very much. I think I'll give your husband a call now. Do you know if he's busy?"

"He's out right now. He'll be home in a few hours." Mrs Williams said.

"I promise I'll try my hardest to find your daughter."

"Thank you very much. Good bye." Mrs Williams said, hanging up the phone.

Trail closed down the phone option, and looked around the internet, maybe she could find this boyfriends page...

"This will be tricky."

**A/N: I know, unrealistic, a three year old doing a missing person case, but it's either that or a serial killer. Y'know? But, IT'S FICTION! :D**

**Anyway, there is a note book that kills people in the original manga/anime. And a three year old can't solve a case!**

**...**

**:l**

**:P**


	7. 6 Laser Pointer

Leave a Trail

Chapter 6-Laser Pointer

"L." Trail started. She was sat upon his bed, being in his room for the first time ever. The room was dark, the curtains were closed. The only light was from L's computer screen. The bed was perfectly made, but it had files all over it, so it appeared as messy. On a large arm chair in one of the corners in the bedroom was a small blanket. That's probably where L slept.

"Yes, Trail?" L replied, spinning round on his chair.

"Can you help me with my case? It's hard." Trail admitted. Yesterday, she had gotten hold of Elizabeth's boyfriend's number. He had told her that he had no idea where Elizabeth was, and that she had actually told him goodbye. He did admit to being a little hard on Elizabeth though, and he also admitted to dragging her out as late as he wanted her. But in the end, it wasn't much help.

"Yes I can. But I won't be giving you too much help. I'd like for you to learn to do things by yourself before I'm gone." L tells her.

Trail looks up. "Where would you be going?" as asks.

"Well, in a couple of years I'll be eighteen, and I can start doing cases all around the world." He says. There's silence for a moment. "Or I could be forced to leave Wammy's early and killed."

Trail looked rather shocked now. "R-really?" she asked. "But you're L. Who'd want to kill you?"

"Well, Trail, people who do not want to be stopped, caught or killed. But it will have to be a rather large case for me to come out in the open." L said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah." Trail looked down. "So can you come help me with my case?" she asked again.

"Yes." L said hopping off of his chair. The two walked round to Trails' room. "Do you like Wammy's?" L asked on the way.

"It's alright I suppose." Trail answered. "I still miss my dad." L looked down at the small girl, who was still looking down at the ground. L hadn't met his parents, he didn't know if he was taken to Wammy's because his parents were dead, because they were unfit, because they didn't want him or they knew he was incredibly intelligent, and wanted to let him show his potential. Sometimes he wondered if he missed his parents, but he couldn't. He didn't know them. So he couldn't act like he knew what Trail was going through because one, he didn't, and two, he can't act.

"I bet you do..." was all L was able to say. It didn't work, as Trail didn't answer back and still staring at the ground. L noticed Trail didn't have a lollipop in her hand or mouth for once. And then he noticed something else; he didn't have any sweets either! Maybe that's why he couldn't think properly? "Trail, can we please stop off in the kitchen first?" L asked.

Trail looked up to him. "Sure." She said. They continued walking, and skipped the turn to go to the girls' corridor. There were still some kids wondering round the hallway. L opened the door to get out of the small room. Trail reluctantly walked through, and L followed.

At last in the kitchen, the two saw Matt sitting lazily in a chair playing with a game boy whilst Mello was kneeling on a counter reaching up into a cupboard, probably trying to get some chocolate. He was holding a small pen like thing, whilst pressing a button. He was aiming about the cupboard with it.

"Hi." Trail said, trying to remember where the lollipops were kept. L instead reached up into a cupboard next to Mello, taking down a large jar filled with lollipops. It was a little heavy so he put it on the table next to Matt for Trail. L then grabbed a couple bars of chocolate and gave them to Mello.

"Thanks, L!" he smiled. He put them down, and grabbed something else. "Matt." He called. Matt turned round from his game. "Here's your candy cigarettes." Mello then threw the small box of candy to Matt, who just managed to catch them.

"Thanks Mells." Matt smiled to his friend.

"Hey Trail, we got some laser pointers." Mello boasted. "It was a four pack, so me and Matt got one each. Do you want one?" he asked.

"Sure." Trail smiled to Mello, walking over the large jar of lollipops. Who knew this place had so many sweets.

"What colour? I have yellow, Matt has red and there's blue and green left." Mello said.

"Blue please." Trail opened the jar of lollipops, taking out a strawberry lollipop. She looked over to L who was searching through the sweets for what he wanted. Mello handed Trail the small pointer. She aimed it around the kitchen and saw a small blue dot. It wouldn't work well because it was day. "L's going to help me with my case. Do you two want to help too?"

"Sure. I will." Matt says.

"I suppose I will too then." Mello sighed. L walked back to the kitchen door, carrying a small bag of fudge. The four walked back up the hall to Trails room.

Once they had arrived, Trail realized she had left her computer on. She sighed and walked over to it. She had already opened notepad, and she went over her notes to Matt, Mello and L.

**A/N: Again, late. But I need ideas people! Help me out! 3 **

**Well, I decided to bring laser pointers into this thing, making the world a little weirder every day.**


	8. 7 Puzzle

Leave a Trail chapter 7

Puzzle

Now all five were working together. L, Trail, Matt and Mello had been talking about this case for the last ten minutes, and now Near was involved. Near was sitting on the floor, whilst Mello was lying on Trail's bed, Matt sat up beside his feet playing his game boy. L was standing next to the computer, where Trail was still sitting on her chair, her legs still crossed, and a new lollipop in her mouth. L had a new pack of sweets, fudge this time.

"I think..." L started, popping a piece of fudge into his mouth, "We should call a friend..." he chewed.

Trail took the lollipop out of her mouth. "I have her face book page up**" Trail stated. "Maybe she has a post about someone being her best friend or something." Trail looked around the page, to find a small piece of information. "Elizabeth and Angie best friends forever."

"Well, click her page and send her a message." Near instructed. Trail did so, to see her page was not private. Good. Trail clicked send a message.

"What should we say?" Matt asked, not taking his eyes away from his game.

"How about..." L thought aloud. "Hello, Angie. I am leading the investigation for your missing friend, we'd like to ask you where you last saw Elizabeth, and if she was acting...out of the ordinary, sincerely, T." Trail typed the words L said.

Trail looked up to L, who nodded at the message. Trail clicked the "send message" button. The message was sent quickly, and Trail closed her laptop. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We can go hang out." Mello announces, sitting up, jumping off the bed and 'accidently' kicking Near softly.

"Ow..." Near murmurs. Trail hops off her seat and looks out the window.

"Hey!" she smiles. "It's snowing."

"Really!" Mello says, excited. He joins Trail in looking out of the window. The snow fell lightly on the four inches of snow that had appeared whilst the five worked on the case. "Wow!"

Mello gets up, and make his way to the window to see. Trail smiles up at the five year old. "What?"he asks.

"You're the same colour as the snow." Trail giggles. Mello laughs aloud and holds his hand near Trail for a high five. Trail willingly accepts the gesture.

Near looks out the window again. "No I'm not..." he tells Trail.

"If you say so, dude." Mello looks back to Matt. "Matt, come see the snow." He orders. Matt pushes a button, and stands up to go stand next to his friend. L stands behind the small children, glancing at the snow. There's a lot of it.

"Let's go out in it!" Mello announces, looking at the other kids spilling out the doors into the garden of Wammy's house.

L groans.

Trail runs to her dresses, and grabs out a large green jacket, a grey hat, a pair of pink boots, blue gloves and a green pair of yellow pair of sweat pants. She eagerly puts all the items of clothing over the clothes she already had on. She twirls round enthusiastically smiling to the other four older boys.

"Why'd you put on so much clothes?" Mello asked.

"You're not going out in just those?" Trail pointed to Mello's knee length shorts.

"Well, yeah." Mello laughed. Matt nodded.

"What about you two?" Trail looked to L and Near.

"I'm going to stay inside..." L put the tip of his thumb to his mouth.

"I'm going to stay inside with L." Near says.

"Awww!" Trail moans. "C'mon! Let's all go out together! It'll be fun!" she tries to convince the two.

"No." L looks up. "But Near, you should go out. You barley go outside."

"Neither do you." Near replies.

"But I'm older than you."

"So are Matt and Mello."

"Fine." L gives in. "Let's go put on some snow clothes. You too, boys." L points to Matt and Mello. They sigh and the four leave.

"I'll meet you guys out there!" Trail smiles, fastening her coat and running out of her room. She ran all the way outside in about a minute and a half. She makes it outside, where just about the whole garden is white. There are some kids running about, throwing snowballs at each other, and rolling around on the snow covered grass.

Trail looks around, knowing L, Matt, Mello and Near wouldn't be out for a few minutes. She looks to the corner, and is a little surprised. _Did something just move over there?_ She thinks. She goes over to the corner to investigate. She makes it to the far end, dodging in and out of the kids, and sits down, he legs crossed as usual.

She sees the small figure moving in the edge of the bush. She then brushes some snow off it, as a kitten emerges. She looks at it in awe. It's small, and it's bright blue eyes stare at her, there's confusion in them. The cat is light brown and bright white. It's not too young, it looks just under a year old. "Hello!" she bursts out to the kitten. She scratches its head, but it shies away. "Aww..." she smiles "It's okay kitty." She continues to pet the small cat, and it eventually warms up to her, and even begins to purr. By then Mello and Matt arrive.

"Trail, what are you doing?" Matt asks, wearing goggles, a cameo green hat, and the same coloured coat. Mello was wearing black skinny jeans, a long black coat, and a black hat.

"Oh, look down here." Trail pointed down to the kitten again. It looked around the snow, still purring but quietly, pawing at some leaves.

"Oh!" Matt cried with joy. "Whose is its!" he said to Trail.

Trail lifted his head gently, but there was no tag, to collar. "I think he's a stray."

"Let's keep him!" Matt yells. Mello growls. "What should we call him?"

"Hm..." Trail thinks. "Nehto."

**A/N: ** NO BOTHER ABOUT FACEBOOK** ^_^**

**Why did I wait this long to post this chappie?**

**So I could say...**

**Happy birthday to me :P 14 today. **** And why the cat? Because I just think the name "Nehto" is adorable for a cat. And I love kitties 333 333 (two hearts :O) Actually, by the time I write this note, my mother would be in hospital screaming with pain. Good times, good times. **

**Kay so home you enjoyed the chapter. ;) Good bye for now, children of the world. X3**


	9. 8 Reply

Leave a Trail chapter 8

Reply

"I'm so worried about Elizabeth. She's been acting strange the past week or so. She's been going out with that guy for about two weeks. Then three days ago she disappeared. One night around five pm, I was coming out from work to go home, and I swear I saw her dad. It was dark, so I'm not sure. He was at the train station, next to the store I work at. He was with a girl, around the same height as Lizzy. But she had darker hair, and had a few bags. The man that looked like Lizzy's dad gave her an envelope hugged her and the girl ran to her train. If that was her dad, I think it was a little odd. Please find Lizzy soon." L read out the message that Angie had sent.

Trail looked out of the window into the garden. It was the second snow day in a row. The day after she saw Nehto. Nehto the kitten. She looked into the corner of the garden, where she and Matt had made a small bed for Nehto out of a hat, a scarf and an old shoe box. They had wrapped the kitten up as well as they could without suffocating the poor thing. They hoped he would be warm. They were going to bring him inside, but to many people were watching, and Nehto was their secret.

Trail was normally focused, but a three year old has to act like a three year old sometimes. When face to face with a tiny kitten, she couldn't help it. Matt couldn't either. So Matt stood with her, looking out the window in search for the small cat. Mello of course couldn't care less. He didn't hate the cat, he didn't think it was the worst thing to happen, he just didn't care. As for Near, he also played with it at times. He had a few pieces of string from old teddies, so he held it around Nehto's head, and watched him bat it. And L, he did like animals. He found them strange, but being a sixteen year old male, if he couldn't get a chance to play with or see the kitten, he didn't mind.

"Trail, what do you think of the email?" L asked her.

Trail looked round to him. "I think..." she said, walking towards her favourite drawer, "Elizabeth and her father may have a small secret. We could get surveillance tapes from that night." She pulled the drawer open, and pulled out a lollipop at random. This lollipop was orange. She unwrapped it quickly, and popped it into her mouth.

L smirked down at her. "That's what I was thinking. From the other call to Elizabeth's mother, we learned that Elizabeth and her father are very close, and her father normally takes his daughters well being extremely seriously."

"Maybe her boyfriend treated her bad, and her father wanted him gone." Near voiced his opinion, getting up and walking to Trail.

"So perhaps she tried to break up with him, and he refused to let her." Trail added.

"Very good you two." L praised the two. Mello walked into the room then, carrying a bar of chocolate and his laser pointer. He pointed it to Matt's back.

"Yo." He said, bouncing onto Trails bed, beginning to eat the chocolate. "News?"

"Somewhat." L said in monotone.

"Okay, so what about her dad and the girl that supposedly looks like her?" Near asked.

"Maybe, her dad knew about the troubles she was having with her boyfriend, and helped her escape? What if she's not missing, she just ran away?" Trail thought aloud.

"Maybe it's time we call her father." L said. Trail and Near nodded. Trail attempted to bite into the lollipop, cracking it slightly, making a very small noise. L got his number from Trail's contact sheet, and set up the phone option. "Trail, would you like to take the call?" Trail nodded, as L hopped off the chair, Trail taking his place and setting the microphone to her level.

The phone rang four times before a man picked up. "Hello?" he said.

"Mr Williams? This is T. I'm investigating your daughters case." She told him.

"..." there was a small pause. "R-really?" he stuttered. "Well...I don't know much about it..."

"Bad liar." Mello said.

"Ssshhh!" Near instructed. Mello folded his arms and continued eating his chocolate.

"A source has told us you were spotted at the local train station with a girl who looks like Elizabeth the night she went missing."

"Me! Outside the train station! Why would I be there?" Mr Williams exclaimed.

"Did you help your daughter run away?"

There was a loud sigh, followed by some silence. "Yes, her boyfriend wouldn't let her break up with him, I was getting so worried, so I gave her £1000 and a train ticket, and she gave herself a makeover to make herself look different. We didn't tell anyone though, we didn't know how her boyfriend would react."

"Not even her mother?" Trail asked.

"No, she'd never go through with it." Mr Williams sighed again. "She'd blame me, and hunt Elizabeth down."

"Of course, it is her fifteen year old child, you've let her stay by herself?" Trail asked him.

"Well, she chose a city where her great aunt stays and a few long distance friends." Mr Williams answered reluctantly.

Trail looked up to L, who was quiet, watching the screen seriously. "I think..." he said quietly, "we can say this case is solved."

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, MY LAPOTOP GOT SCREWED UP!**

**Okay, so from the last chapter, you probably saw in the AN it was my birthday, yesh! So I'm 14 now, and guess what my dad got me.**

**-DRUM ROOOOOOOLL-**

**All 13 manga's for Death note 333 I LOVE YOU DADDEH!**


End file.
